Meeting Bella
by CherryBlossom10101
Summary: Bella meets the Cullens for the first time, but it is written from Esme's Point of View


_Hello everyone!_

_This is my first ever FanFiction story_

_It is set when Bella meets the Cullens, from Esme's Point of View_

_I hope you like it!_

_Please Review, I want to know what you guys think!_

_**BTW: All of the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer, and I haven't taken any of them as my own...apart from Edward...LOL**_

**_ENJOY!_**

**Meeting Bella**

**EPOV (Esme's Point Of View)**

I was thrilled for Edward. He was a new person, always smiling, whistling, laughing, something that was very rare to see in him, he was complete. So, of course I was delighted to hear that Bella, the girl who had changed his life, the girl who had captured his heart and held it in her own, his reason to live, yes Bella was coming to our home.

I went hunting first thing in the morning to make sure I wouldn't hurt Bella, as I had heard from Edward that her blood smelt amazing. I felt that Bella had already become part of the family.

Bella was just minutes away from arriving and I began bossing everyone about the house; I had completely forgotten that Bella wasn't a vampire! She would have to eat something. Emmet came up with a great idea. "How about Italian?"

"Emmet, Italian?" I asked.

"Well her name is Bella." He replied.

"Alright then, Italian it is. Carlisle honey, can you whisk her up some pasta?"

He chuckled, "Of course."

"Emmet, salad."

"Yes m'am." He saluted and that earned him a whack on the head.

"Listen young lad, I want everything to go perfectly. Edward wouldn't be who he is right now if it weren't for Bella, so don't let anything go wrong…where's Alice?"

"Out hunting with Jasper." I spun round and saw Rosalie standing in front of the kitchen counter with a sour expression on her face.

"Aaah perfect, Rosalie, you can help Emmet with the salad."

"Why should I?"

"Because Bella is coming."

"And what makes _Bella _so special? Huh?" Rosalie inquired.

"Because she is part of Edward, therefore she has now become part of us."

"Don't you understand anything? She is a human! She could be putting our lives in danger! Don't you realise that if anything accidentally slips from her mouth, that could be the end of us?" The anger was boiling in both us, and Emmet ran to Rosalie's side to try and comfort her, but she pushed him away.

I gained my composure and spoke in a voice coated in steel. "Rosalie, we will trust Bella as Edward does. Now come and do the salad."

"But-"

Another voice rang out icily. "Rosalie, now". I gazed up at Carlisle and mouthed a silent thank you. He slid his arm round his waist and whispered seductively into my ear, "Everything will be alright." I couldn't help but believe him when he did that to me, and my senses immediately calmed down. I smiled in defeat as he led me back to the counter, and with one hand still tightly around my waist, he carried on with the pasta. I sneaked a peek at Rosalie, her lips were tightly pressed together and she was mixing the salad so hard that they were breaking up into tiny pieces. Poor Emmet was trying his hardest to calm her down, and he finally was successful when he rested his head in neck, which made her smile.

We heard a click in the front door. She was here! I was so excited! "Right, everyone be as nice as you can to Bella, especially you, Rosalie." She made a face, and held Emmet close. I could hear her voice now, it was a sweet, gentle voice and I gazed up into Carlisle's eyes to which he returned it with a thumbs up. The kitchen door slowly opened and I prepared myself.

She entered the room. Bella immediately received a welcoming smile from all of us, apart from Rosalie of course. I shot her a glare and she sent me an equally defiant one back. Edward spoke, "Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella."

Carlisle took a small step forward and said, "You're very welcome here Bella."

Her quiet voice could barely be heard as she said, "It's nice to see you again Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

Her face was in thought as she repeated "Carlisle," to herself. I stepped forward and took her hand.

"I've heard all about you. It's very nice to meet you."

She smiled a sweet smile, then said, "Nice to meet you too." She then turned to Emmet and Rosalie.

Edward spoke again, and I noticed he had tension in his voice as he said Rosalie's name. "Bella, this is Emmet and Rosalie."

Bella held out her hand and Emmet took it warmly and smiled. "How you doin' Bella?"

Bella answered, "I'm fine thank you." But Rosalie refused to take her hand, and barely managed to say, "Hi."

Edward began, "Where are Alice and Jasper?" His question was answered immediately as Alice and Jasper jumped in through the window. I shot Alice a warning glance, but she went on and enveloped Bella in a warm, well cold, hug. "Hi Bella." Jasper managed a smile, he was still only new to being a vampire, but at least he was trying to be nice. Unlike some.

"I think I'll show Bella the rest of the house now." And at that moment, Rosalie smashed the salad bowl onto the floor. Carlisle held me firmly where I was until Edward and Bella left the room. "That went well." He said.

All I said was, "Rosalie, clean that up, now!"

* * *

**Please Review!!!!**

* * *


End file.
